1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer systems and in particular to simulation software systems in computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the release of a software system, the software system is tested utilizing automated concurrent end-users. The automated concurrent end-users stress test the software system on a computer system that is similar to the computer system in which the software may be installed. The stress-test may run for a predetermined duration of time to verify the computer systems and/or software's reliability, availability, and sustainability.
Testing the reliability, availability, and sustainability of the software may require conducting extreme test on the software and/or computer system. During the test, evaluations are performed to analyze the throughput and/or response of the software and computer system. The results retrieved from the automated test are pass/fail results, and the information retrieved has no real association with the “real-world” software and/or computer system activity.
During automated application test, Web applications are often associated with concurrent activity; however, the Web application activity is random and discrete. For example, if a number of clients are utilizing a Web application, the likelihood that all clients will conduct actions simultaneously, such as with an automated test, is a very low probability. Unless the activity of the clients working on the Web applications is synchronized, the activity is most likely to be random and/or out of sync. In addition, the activity of clients on a web application is discrete. For instance, typically clients of a Web application do not perform continuous actions on the Web application. A client may perform a number of actions on the Web application, and then continue to another application.